


Lonelily

by dorlgirl



Series: December Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, just a wee bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorlgirl/pseuds/dorlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted to stay close to home, stay close to his dad. Stay close to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonelily

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Lonelily](http://youtu.be/mFocUB917nY) by Damien Rice.
> 
> This is actually half of the story I wrote to this song. I really didn't like the second half, so I'm not publishing it. Not yet at least. If I get comfortable with it, I may put it up at a later date.
> 
> Also, this one hasn't been beta read. My HLM is traveling on business, so I tried to edit it myself. Sorry!

After destroying the Nemeton at the end of senior year, Beacon Hills pretty much shut down overnight. Nothing ventured near these days. Derek was man enough to admit he was bored stiff most of the time. But Scott’s pack (if he’s feeling honest, he still thinks of them as his too) was safe and free to fly their nests, follow their dreams, paint with the colors of the fucking wind.

Allison and Lydia had left the minute high school was over. Lydia began a summer program at MIT and Allison went backpacking in Europe before starting at Vassar. She’d invited Isaac to go with her for the summer and when he came back home, there was a calmness surrounding him that had been missing. He was settled and confident. Derek wanted to ask but, if Isaac wanted him to know, they’d talk. Otherwise, Derek no longer felt he had the right to dig into his personal business.

Scott refused to leave for a while because, lets face it, no one trusted that their luck would last. He took a gap year to stay put, sure that the other shoe would drop any day. It never did and Scott finally had to admit that they were all safe now. Derek remembered the happiness radiating off Scott the day he called UCLA to notify them that he would be starting the next semester. 

Stiles remained torn. He wanted to stay close to home, stay close to his dad. Stay close to Derek. They’d finally gotten their shit together and were officially official. It had been difficult to break those last few walls between them down and let each other in. The darkness vanishing from Stiles heart had helped, but it left it’s own kind of scars behind. Stiles could usually ignore them, but sometimes they got the better of him and he’d take off for days at a time. Derek started insisting Stiles take his car when he needed to disappear for a bit. Neither of them trusted that Jeep to get Stiles safely to…wherever it was he went. Derek needed the Toyota for work, so he handed over the keys to the Camaro. It made him feel better to know Stiles would at least get to where he was going without car trouble. 

It got worse as the summer wore on. Stiles spent some of his days hanging out with Scott and helping to pack his belongings for college. He spent other days staying in Derek's apartment or, more often than not, just driving and thinking. Most nights he'd come back to Derek's. They had talk about things eventually. Derek was more than happy to have Stiles here with him, but he didn’t want Stiles to miss out on his life either. One night as they dozed quietly under the blankets, Derek’s fingers idly tracing the ridges and bumps of Stiles' spine, he broke the silence.

“Which school have you decided on?” 

He didn’t miss the way Stiles stilled completely and how his fingers, which had been petting through the soft hair on Derek’s chest, spasmed.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” Derek sighed. “I thought we didn’t lie to each other anymore.” He felt Stiles flinch before he moved away, sitting stiffly with his back to Derek.

“Cornell.”

Derek hated the flat way Stiles spoke. He knew it was Stiles’ way of keeping his anger in check so he didn’t mention it, not wishing to start a fight.

“And when are you leaving?”

“I…next month. Derek,” Stiles finally turned toward him, bringing one knee up so he could sit sideways and lean into Derek’s side. “I was going to tell you. I swear I was. I just…I don’t want to go.”

Derek ran his palm soothingly over Stiles’ thigh. “Yes. You do. I know you want to stay here, but you want to go, too.” He smiled up at the miserable expression on Stiles’ face. “You should go.”

“What about us?” Stiles whispered, refusing to look Derek in the eye.

“We’ll be fine. You know I need to stay here, but we can make this work. I’ll upgrade your phone to unlimited calls and texts, we can Skype, and I’ll see you on the holidays and during breaks. Hey,” he squeezed Stiles’ knee lightly. “We’ll be just fine.”

Stiles covered Derek’s hand with one of his and played with his fingers. “Promise?”

Derek’s heart squeezed at the hopeful whisper. “I promise.”


End file.
